


PWP 01

by hellhoundsprey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Smith, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Sam Wesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: 10 panels, 2 idiots. This is a very explicit short comic.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 209
Collections: Wincest





	PWP 01

My hand slipped for several consecutive hours... Enjoy.


End file.
